Personal computing devices now come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and can provide widely varying functions. As processing power increases relative to chip size, the distinctions are blurring between a laptop computers, cell phones, and other handheld or portable computing devices. The functionality available in a given device is also improving, with features such as cameras, global positioning system (GPS) capabilities, and wireless internet access capabilities becoming increasingly common. This has allowed for productivity gains, as users can access information using portable devices from widely varying locations.